


Crossing Cards

by YaToGoRi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Card Games, Cardfight Vanguard TCG, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I've never really worked on a relationship story before, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, One Shot, Yu-Gi-Oh TCG, Yu-Gi-Oh characters getting 'fannish' over card games, counterpartshipping, go figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaToGoRi/pseuds/YaToGoRi
Summary: Yuya is looking forward to playing the new card game Cardfight!! Vanguard, a trading card game much like his own beloved Duel Monsters.What, or rather who, he wasn't expecting to see was the all too familiar face he found in the card shop aisle. Someone just as interested in checking out the game, and more than happy to show Yuya the ropes.International Fanworks Day 2018!!





	Crossing Cards

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an unexpected, bit of a rush job, but in all honesty I genuinely wanted to write SOMETHING for International Fanworks Day when I saw that it was being celebrated. 
> 
> First off, as the tags state, I'm sorry. I am WAY under experienced with writing ANYTHING about relationships, but as this is my favourite pairing... How could I resist? Plus, I am NOT good at short stories. 
> 
> So go figure, I chose Yu-Gi-Oh characters like to get 'fannish' over card games. Wow boring I know.
> 
> So myself and a friend of mine both really like card games okay? I play Yu-Gi-Oh, they play Vanguard, we taught each other the rules of both games and then created a crossover game where you can play with a Vanguard deck versing a Yu-Gi-Oh deck. Credit to SkullWitchNemain (https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWitchNemain) for co-creating the crossover card game with me. 
> 
> If you like Vanguard, I must say, it is a VERY good card game and anime, I'll put the rules we came up with down below. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Yuya grinned happily to himself as he made his way to the newly opened card shop. He couldn’t wait. While he had all the cards he’d ever need, doubting that he’d even want to make any changes to his beloved deck, this shop was different. It was offering _that_ game.

Walking into the shop he was greeted with the familiar smell of paper and promised rarities, the hidden gems waiting within their mystery silver packets; cards. 

There was something about that scent that got him excited, making him want to break open every goddamn booster pack they had on sale and duel the next person who walked through the door. 

Smiling at the rows of tables, a few kids playing a various amount of the big four card games. Pokemon, Magic the Gathering, Duel Monsters and the game he had come to find today. 

One of the kids elbowed his friend in the side, whispering and pointing in Yuya’s direction. The kid snapped up, whirling around to gape. Mouthing Yuya’s name in a mix between awe and disbelief, Yuya felt slightly uncomfortable but gave a friendly wave, before moving into the first aisle, they’d obviously seen his duels. 

He skipped down the aisle happily, tracing his fingers along the rows upon rows of shiny packets and structure decks, the strategy guides, card sleeves and deck boxes. When it came to cards, Yuya didn't care how much money he had to spend, it was a passion and an art form to learn the complex moves and rules. To come up with interesting strategies, to throw the crowds into a whirlwind of excitement. 

This aisle was entirely dedicated to Duel Monsters, a display of rare and powerful monsters from all the summoning types shown along the top. Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. Even the new Link monsters were here.

Yuya leant down and tapped his fingers along the Pendulum cards, seeing them in such an environment, official cards and ready to be played, made him briefly fill with pride. They were _his_ summoning method after all, his own invented creation. 

A smile played on his lips as he reached the end of the first aisle, the end of the Duel Monsters supplies. The next aisle held what he’d really come for, the new card game. 

Whistling he turned the corner and stopped dead, the long swept up black hair the amethyst bangs, the slim figure that was so similar to his own, the way he carried himself so casually and confidently. The way his black jacket and jeans complimented his light grey collared shirt, how he was poised, leaning back slightly as he held one hand to his chin, contemplating the box in his hand… Yuya’s smile was replaced with a bright red blush as he dashed back round the corner, hoping that he hadn’t noticed him. Too late.

“Yuya?” Yuto’s calm voice called back to the pendulum duelist, damn. Slapping his cheeks in an attempt to stop them heating up, Yuya grinning broadly before turning down the aisle again.

“Yuto! What a surprise seeing you here!” He said cheerfully, stuffing his hands in his pockets as casually as he could. 

“Not really,” Yuto smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “You here for the new game too?” 

“Y—Yeah!” Yuya smiled, now Yuto was the one blushing, a slight pinkish tinge to his pale cheeks that stood out below his silver eyes. Yuya gulped, Yuto looked so innocent like that. Yuya felt his face flushing again as those same silver eyes, dragged themselves up to meet Yuya’s soft garnet. 

This was getting awkward. 

“So—” they both began together, starting Yuto smiled and Yuya knew that his face was probably the same colour as his hair now. Yuya tried a shaky laugh, flustered, “W—well…” 

Yuto smiled again, “Its okay, take your time.” 

Yuya took a deep breath, it was just Yuto, just his best friend. “So what’s the box?” He asked, regaining some control over his sudden rush of emotions, trying to make the question as casual as possible. 

“Oh uh,” Yuto held up the structure deck, “I thought I’d try this clan first…” He was blushing again. 

It was the new card game he’d come in for. Cardfight Vanguard. 

“Link… Joker?” Yuya said curiously peering at the new box, it seemed to be a deck of cyber-like-space-age monsters. Yuya blinked slightly, it was a little different to Yuto’s Phantom Knight’s Xyz deck, but he supposed that they were all warriors too. 

“Uh yeah,” Yuto said, “Shun showed me they basics yesterday and well… I thought it was fun so I… uh… wanted to get my own…” Yuya smiled, Yuto was so cute when he was flustered, it didn't happen often so it was times like these that Yuya treasured. 

“I think they’re cool!” He grinned, gaining a surprised look from Yuto before it faded into a smile. 

“Yeah I think so too.” He clutched the box a little tighter, “d-do you want…” Yuya waited, “do you want me to teach you? Y—You can come over now if you want… I—I mean…” 

“Of course!” Yuya chimed instantly and Yuto brightened, his silver eyes alight with glee. Yuya smiled back, “Well I’ll need a deck first,” he grinned, stepping closer to where Yuto was standing in front of the trial decks. Scanning the packets one clan caught his eye. A group of circus ‘units’ as it said on the box. 

Yuya grinned, how could he pass up a clan like that? 

Pale Moon it read. Perfect. 

As the two walked back to the counter, paid the smiling receptionist and headed in thedirection of Yuto’s flat. Yuya couldn’t stop the smile creeping across his face, nor the sudden bounce in his feet. 

Yuto smiled at him, eyes gently admiring Yuya’s boundless enthusiasm. It made him feel lighter, as if the emotions rolled off him in waves. 

The afternoon was beautiful, with the slowly setting sun casting an orange glow over the buildings of Miami city. The rain spell was fading over the next few days and the damp pavementand puddles shone in the fading light. 

Yuya stole a glance at the boy beside him, the light bounced off his soft hair like it was flecked with gold. The lilac bangs bouncing as he walked. Quietly, Yuya perked up the courage to slip his fingers into Yuto’s, Yuto for his part merely smiled and gripped Yuya’s hand tighter. 

It really was a beautiful night to play a card game. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh/Vanguard Crossover Game
> 
> One player plays using Vanguard cards. One player plays using Yu-Gi-Oh.
> 
>  
> 
> RULES:  
> \- Play with old 2016 Yu-Gi-Oh rule book 9.0, Link summoning allowed no change to mat, (eg. no extra monster zone, pendulum zones above main and extra deck).
> 
> \- Redraws are allowed for both players.
> 
> \- For Vanguard player, limit is 6 damage.
> 
> \- For Yu-Gi-Oh player, 6000 life point at beginning of cardfight/duel.
> 
> \- Draw at the beginning of all turns. Except first player’s first turn.
> 
> \- Divide all power of vanguard cards by 10.
> 
> \- Take 1000 ATK power from each Yu-Gi-Oh monster summoned from the Extra Deck, including resummoned Pendulum monsters. 
> 
> \- If a Vanguard attacks for the same power, destroy a rearguard. If the Vanguard is being attacked for the same power, take a damage or guard.
> 
> \- Yu-Gi-Oh players cannot special summon monsters from the extra deck, effect or otherwise, until Vanguard player rides a Grade 3 Vanguard.
> 
> \- Critical triggers double damage during damage calculation. The attack power only changes according to the trigger, i.e gain 500 power. (Divide trigger powers by 10 as well)
> 
> \- Automatic skills on Vanguard cards cannot be negated via monster/card effects.
> 
> \- When Vanguard specifies “hits a Vanguard”, change skill to “destroys a monster”.
> 
> \- When you are on a Grade 4 Vanguard all back row cards gets 100 attack power for every damage in your damage zone.
> 
> \- If your monster is Locked by the Vanguard player's skill, it cannot activate effects, attack or change its battle position. Place any locked monsters in face down attack position. 
> 
> \- Any monsters targeted by the Vanguard/Rearguard skill that prevents the monster from re-standing, change to "the monster cannot attack".
> 
> \- If a monster is targeted with a skill that replaces the current card with a Grade 0. Change to reduce level/rank to 1. 
> 
>  
> 
> All other rules for either game do not change.


End file.
